Hinges are known which comprise a hinge body anchorable to a stationary support structure, such as a wall or the like, and a pivot anchorable to a door, a shutter or the like rotatably coupled thereto for rotating around an axis between an open position and a closed position.
The pivot generally includes cam means, whereas the hinge body comprises a plunger member slidably movable upon interacting with the cam means for automatically return the door from the open position to the closed one.
Moreover, a working fluid is provided acting on the plunger member to hydraulically damp the action thereof.
Examples of these hinges are known from the International Applications WO2007125524 and WO2011016000. In both these hinges the plunger element moves along a direction that is substantially perpendicular to the rotation axis of the door.
Examples of these hinges are known from documents U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,040, U.S.2006230573, WO2006025663, EP2241708, U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,763, EP1900896, U.S. Pat. No. 491,898 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,230,661. In both these hinges the plunger element moves along a direction that is substantially parallel to the rotation axis of the door.
These known hinges can be improved with respect to bulkiness, costs and/or of manufacturing and/or assembly.